


The Sweetest Kiss

by Godling_of_Yin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drarry, Fluff, Harry flying on a broom, M/M, Studious Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godling_of_Yin/pseuds/Godling_of_Yin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was soaring through the sky he looked so carefree. I loved to watch him from the ground, to see the look on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Kiss

When he was soaring through the sky he looked so carefree. I loved to watch him from the ground, to see the look on his face. Today he was chasing a snitch and the look of concentration on his face was adorable.

Harry was just absolutely adorable, I couldn’t help but wish moments like these would never end. Usually he wouldn’t notice me, but that never bothered me.

I dropped my books onto the ground, and I started working on a potions essay. Occasionally getting lost watching him on the broom. I mean he was hot on a broom. I got lost writing though so I didn’t notice when he caught the snitch.

When I finished my essay I looked up to see him just lazily flying around, watching me. I smiled at him, motioned for him to come down to me. I stood up waiting for him.

Harry came diving in and flipped upside down, as he hovered in front of me. I walked over to him and kissed him. There were catcalls behind us so we broke apart and it was Blaise. We broke apart and smirked at him.

Harry flipped around and touched back down of the ground. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a kiss. While flipping Blaise off, I couldn’t help the smile that popped up on my face.

“C'mon Drake we have a project to work on. Harry can come along to but we have to go to the library.” Blaise said, I broke away from Harry.

“Give us thirty minutes, Harry will need to shower. And you know I love a hot sweaty guy.” I said, as I accio my stuff while pulling Harry along with me.

“It better only be 30 minutes! I swear I will hide your hair product.” Blaise yelled as we disappeared into the changing rooms.


End file.
